HalloWishes
HalloWishes (also known by its full title, Happy HalloWishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky) is a fireworks show that takes place during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom theme park. The show is loosely based on the popular Haunted Mansion attraction and includes vocal appearances by Disney villains. History During the first few years of the Halloween Party, the evening's fireworks show was the original Fantasy in the Sky show, with the addition of a Halloween-themed finale. HalloWishes was created by Disney's Creative Entertainment division specifically for the event, first premiering in 2005. Its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker, who also designed Wishes, Holiday Wishes, Remember...Dreams Come True, and IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth. The music has a predominantly electronic/rock/pop instrumentation with much symphonic arrangements, and was arranged by Mark Hammond and David Hamilton. The vocals were arranged by Tim Davis, who would then go on to work with Adam Anders and Jimmy Levine in the arrangements of the songs and underscore for Glee. Show Description The premise of HalloWishes is that the residents of the Haunted Mansion, led by the mansion's "Ghost Host," are preparing for a celebration of Halloween. The 999 happy haunts, called by Madame Leota, are the first to arrive as the opening lines of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" are played, followed by a pop band version. After the Ghost Host welcomes guests, the mood is set with "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then the guests are serenaded with the spirits' special brand of karaoke (which the script calls "scary-oke music; just a few tombs tunes we've 'dug up' for the occasion") in a medley of Disney's spookiest music. Later, some of Disney's most infamous villains join in, starting with Ursula from The Little Mermaid "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar from Aladdin ''and Oogie Boogie from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas soon follow, and (until 2008) arriving last but far from the least is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, showing us how Halloween should really be celebrated. The party ends with the "scream-along" grand finale. Soundtrack The musical soundtrack of the show is Halloween-themed, and is in many cases the music of villains from various Disney films. *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" (from the Haunted Mansion attraction) (Buddy Baker / X Atencio) *"This is Halloween" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Danny Elfman) *"A Little Night Music Scary-oke" Medley: **"Poor Unfortunate Souls" (from The Little Mermaid) (Alan Menken / Howard Ashman) **"Cruella DeVil" (from 101 Dalmatians and its 1996 live-action remake) (Mel Leven) **"Never Smile at a Crocodile" (from Peter Pan) (Frank Churchill / Jack Lawrence)† **"The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) (Sammy Cahn)† **"The Skeleton Dance" (from the Silly Symphonies short, The Skeleton Dance) (Edvard Grieg, adapted by Carl Stalling)† **"Trust In Me" (from The Jungle Book) (The Sherman Brothers) mixed in with "AEIOU" (from Alice in Wonderland) (Oliver Wallace / Ted Sears) **"Heffalumps and Woozles" (from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) (The Sherman Brothers) **"Pink Elephants On Parade" (from Dumbo) (Wallace / Ned Washington) **"Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" (from'' The Three Little Pigs'') (Churchill) *Ursula's Spellbound Medley: **Reprise of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" **"Be Prepared" (from The Lion King) (Sir Elton John / Tim Rice) **"Court of Miracles" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Menken)× *Jafar and Oogie Boogie's Medley: **"Arabian Nights" (from Aladdin) (Menken)× **"Oogie Boogie's Song" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Elfman) *Maleficent's Visit:† **"Night on Bald Mountain" (from Fantasia; voice-over by Maleficent) (Modest Mussorgsky)× **"Hellfire" (from'' The Hunchback of Notre Dame'') (Menken)× *Reprise of "This is Halloween" and "Grim Grinning Ghosts" in a "Scream-Along" medley finale *"I Put a Spell on You" (from Hocus Pocus) (Screamin' Jay Hawkins; plays as the exit music for the show) × — Instrumental version is played. † - Was cut in 2008. Parts of the soundtrack, which are available on an in-park CD entitled "Magic Kingdom Event Party Music," have also been used in Halloween events at Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland. Voices *Madame Leota - Eleanor Audley *Ghost Host - Kevin Michael Richardson *Ursula the Sea Witch - Pat Carroll *Jafar (Aladdin) - Jonathan Freeman *Oogie Boogie - Ken Page *Wicked Queen - Susan Blakeslee *Ghost Hostess - Leota Toombs Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Shows Category:Fireworks Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Special events